


Graceful Exit

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because someone needs to write girl love for this series. No one with talent seems inclined, so I guess it's gonna have to be me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Exit

Title: Graceful Exit  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Usami Youko/Nakamura Miho  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Because someone needs to write girl love for this series. No one with talent seems inclined, so I guess it's gonna have to be me.

“Um, Youko-chan.” Nakamura’s shoulders were slumped as she blocked the tube. “You really shouldn’t go out after you twisted your ankle.”

Youko grinned. “Relax, it’s just a sprain.” This was sweet of Nakamura, really, but she was being worse than Ryuuji about this stuff. “Besides, my teammates need me.”

“Jin-san and Ryuuji-san said that they could manage.” Nakamura gulped. “It’s just a routine mission, and you’re still really young and hurt, so-- so please stay here, with me!”

Youko wasn’t grinning anymore. She was getting real sick of this ‘you’re too young to fight’ nonsense, especially since no one seemed to mind when she saved their butts. “Nakamura-san, it’s nothing. Now step aside and let me do my job.” She began to weave around Nakamura, who promptly grabbed Youko in a wrist hold. Youko yelped more from shock than in pain as she tried to break free, but her damn ankle gave out, and the next thing she knew, they were in a heap on the floor, and she was mostly in Nakamura’s lap.

“Nakamura-san.” Youko could wriggle free, but after twisting her ankle again, she didn’t really feel like it. And Nakamura was very warm. “Where’d you learn that?”

Nakamura grimaced. “Um, well, after Enter and Escape broke into EMC, I thought it might be a good idea to take some self-defense lesssons.”

“Well, you’re definitely getting your money’s worth.” Seeing how she’d taken down a Go-Buster and all without breaking a sweat. But Youko could get free, of course. But Nakamura was kinda hugging her now, and it actually felt pretty good--

“Youko, for the last time, stay in bed--” Hiromu stepped into the control room, and froze.

They stared at Hiromu.

He stared at them.

“I’m going away,” he said, and did just that.

Nakamura frowned. “Maybe we should explain--”

“Nah, it’s fine.” That would mean getting out of Nakamura’s lap. “For Hiromu, that’s a graceful exit.”


End file.
